youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PopularMMOs
Patrick '''(born: ), better known online as '''PopularMMOs, is an American YouTuber who uploads Minecraft videos and vlogs. He played ROBLOX and Fortnite on his channel before. Pat plays with Jen (his Ex-Wife) in almost all of his videos. He currently lives in Jacksonville, Florida, with his cat, Cloud, but he is originally from Connecticut. As of February 2020, he has gained over 16.9 million subscribers and 13.4 billion views. His channel is the 9th most subscribed channel in the YouTube gaming category and the second most viewed. About PopularMMOs is mostly known for his Minecraft series' "The Challenge Games”, and "Epic Proportions". he also does challenges and roleplay and comical commentary with GamingWithJen who mainly uploads Roblox videos. Characters * Captain Cookie, is a bossy captain that orders Pat and Jen to do his work or send them on quests. He first appeared in Season 8 of the Epic Proportions. During Pat and Jen's Lucky Block Race series, he states that in the future, he becomes king of Earth. He has also made a recent appearance in The Crafting Dead. Plus, he has his own YouTube channel * Captain Cookie Little is a tiny Villager Pat and Jen "took" from a village. Captain Cookie named him after himself and thinks of Captain Cookie Little as his own blood-related son. * Bellie is Captain Cookie's girlfriend, and Pat and Jen both think she's a vampire. * Edwin is an antagonist from Epic Proportions, until Pat shoves him into a portal and kills him. Pat and Jen think he's a vampire, which he denies. He tries to kill Jake, but Pat stops him. * Ninja Master is the only serious character in Epic Proportions. He is the one who urges Pat and Jen to defeat the evil of Twilight, and is forced to build a new ninja school after Jen accidentally causes Doomsday near his old one. He is always hunched over, and says that it's a battle stance. Pat and Jen think he's constipated. * Nomis and Simon are two charaters from the custom mod challenge that are dwarves (I think) with red beards and stuff * Candy Man used to live in the candy palace untill Pat and Jen stole it from him. He now lives high in the mountains in a burning house of lava Pat and Jen made. * Elsey an ice princess that continuously appears in the series untill she... I dunno. * Lost Miner '''is a probably not lost miner from the custom mod challenge. * '''Other characters I can't remember like Boney and The Captain * Oh also Fred, the skeleton head Captain Cookie put on a body made of fence posts, and later mysteriously appears in Chad's chest. * The Cow Whisperer is a random slime from Epic Proportions Season 8 that can talk to apple cows. He has one line in the entire series and is never seen again. * Friendly Zombie is a random zombie from the Crafting Dead that was just standing there, an Pat and Jen killed it for no reason. * Sally is an ogre from the crafting dead that nearly died in lava. * Crayzee is the leader of the ogre group from the Crafting Dead. He too nearly died from lava. * Rex is an ogre that speaks like this: Me no like fire. He died in the lava. * Brown is a doctor that works with the other ogres of the defenders of chaos (Sally, Chewy, Crayzee, and Rex). he says Great Scott! Alot, an Pat and Jen thinks he's Dr. Brown from Back to the Future. He died in the lava. * The Disguised Man, is a man dressed as a zombie during the Crafting Dead who helps Pat and Jen in the beginning. He now lives inside Notch's house with Pat, Jen, and the other members of the group. * Carter is Jen's favorite character in the Crafting Dead and often has little intelligence on the topic of conversation. His favorite weapon is a pickle. * Jelly Bean, a self-proclaimed genius who helps out Pat and Jen with the mystery of the killer. * Skittles, Jelly Bean's more cautious cousin who currently resides in Honey Boo Boo's house from the Crafting Dead. But now he is dead, having been accidentally killed by Jen. * Honey Boo Boo, an Iron Golem who has a love for her Box o Cookies and the Disguised man. She lives in a house with Bomby, the Disguised man, Skittles, and Jelly Bean. Outside The Crafting Dead, she resides at Jen's house. * Boulder, the large leader of the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob. He currently guards the enterance to Notch's apple house. * The Mayor, mayor of the village that Pat and Jen exploded and now lives at the base of the Crafting Dead. Now the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine. The rest of the villagers were captured by Herobrine. * Lenny, a villager who as a hatred for Jen and claims that she is the killer in the Crafting Dead. He recently died from Jen poisoning him to free their friends. * Chad, a weird villager who keeps the skulls of his family and washes them In the Crafting Dead. * Chewy '''is Chad's uncle. he died and became an ogre, and finds Chad washing skulls creepy. * '''Valentine, an elf-like archer who believes that Jen is always checking him out in the Crafting Dead. He was originally one of the prime suspects for being the killer. * Hoss, the base's Doctor who uses a phone as a diploma as far as we know in the Crafting Dead. He dislikes Carter due to the fact that Carter is likely a real doctor. * Evil Jen, a Jen look-alike who as lips twice the size of Jen's. She works for Herobrine. She is related to Jen, Bob and Bob's Mom in the Crafting Dead. * Bob, originally believed to be one of the bad guys in the Crafting Dead. It has since been revealed that he was really a good guy, and the Bob who was committing villainous acts was really a clone created by Herobrine. * Bob's Mom, is a giant zombie. She appears in a lot of series mainly in the crafting dead or in any lucky block games. She is a giant zombie who is the mother of Jen, Evil Jen, and Bob and might be the wife of Herobrine. She was killed by Pat and Jen in the Nether. * THE BEAST 'is a guy who leads a huge gang and works out a lot. He recently started helping Pat and Jen in their new base after breaking them out of jail. * '''Lisa '''is a ''man who recently gained back his memory after Jen brutally landed on him from above when she was trying to stop the zombies from taking over their new base. * '''Ally is the chef at the base in the Crafting Dead. Jen eats all her food, but blames her. * Dr. Pain was the doctor at the base untill recently, when he joined THE BEAST's gang. Pat and Jen pronounce his name "Dr. Paaaaaaaaaiiiiin". * Dr. BOOM is the explosives expert in THE BEAST's gang. * Prison Weirdo. 'Nuff said. * Greedy Prisoner stole a lot of ore from the prison he broke out of. Pat and Jen stole his crowns, and left him and the Prison Weirdo at a temporary base. * Herobrine, the main antagonist of the Crafting Dead series. He is also the "father" of Jen (and Bob), which she denies. He recently stole the core from the apple house that contained the power. * Notch '''is a man who lives inside a giant apple house. He has helped Pat and Jen ever since they rescued him from a prison within his own home. Unfortunately, Pat and Jen recently trapped him up on an island in the sky. * '''Kylie Jenner (Villager), is villager that trades Golden Apples, an Enchantment table and Super Lucky Blocks in exchange for diamonds during his Challenge Games. * Chuck Norris (Villager), is a Villager that trades strange items for Emeralds, and sometimes for odd stuff that is cheaper but slightly worse than what they can't afford from Ted (If they have bad luck opening blocks in the challenge games). He also trades items for diamond horse armor, Ender chests, and TNT. His name in the Trolling Games is The Strange Item Collector. * Ted (Villager), is a Villager that trades items for weapons, emeralds for armor and diamonds for emeralds. He also appears in the Trolling Games as Ted the Battle Strategist. * Troll Trader is a criminal from Orespawn and a new trader they made that has a lot of troll items that Pat and Jen can buy to troll each other. Pets in his Minecraft series * Kitty: From his Epic Proportions 1.0 based off his real cat that passed away. * Sparky: A dog that Pat found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. * Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the OreSpawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. He appears again in Season 8 and lives in the Castle of Super Madness. * Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet,' a baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. He's in a lot of Pat's series, most notably Epic Proportions and the Crafting Dead. He also appears in most Mod Showcases that feature explosives. * Kami: A sheep that was dyed green that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. (season 6 & 8. In season 7 they had Twilight Forest's big horned ram edition and lived in the battle tower Fansion.) * Popo: A sheep that was dyed black that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. Eventually, Kami and Popo had a child (it is unknown which sheep is which gender). Pat and Jen were trying to decide between the names Kopo or Poko. * Banana: Captain Cookie's pet crystal apple cow who turned into a mooshroom and lives in the Fansion. She died by falling off the fansion, but was ressurected via Ender Dragon egg. * Jake: Technically Bellie's pet, untill Pat killed him. * Lucky Chicken: a chicken who sacrificed himself for Jen when Pat was playing with his bubble gun in the Fansion. They have adopted another Lucky Chicken, Clucky, but it is still held against Pat. Also, Jen killed Clucky. * "Poko": One day Jen and Pat were at the fansion and they noticed a 3rd sheep came and at the end of the season they named him Poko. * "Potty": '''is a parrot found in Jen's new house. * '''Ticket Lion: the first ticket lion was killed by Pat. they have another now. * Other pets in the Pet Palace such as a wooly mammoth, an owl, Rafiki, Timon, Puumba, Simba, The Questing Ram, etc. * YouTubers that spawned in the world in Season 9 of Minecraft: Epic Proportions that are kept in the "Youtuber Sanctuary" (Totally not a prison) YouTubers include DanTDM, Stampy, and Captain Sparklez, plus Dr. Trayaurus, Notch, and pets like Bomby and Grim. Series * Vlogs * Vlog challenges *Bath Challenge * Custom Maps (Minecraft) * Hide And Seek Challenge (Minecraft) * The Crafting Dead (Minecraft) * Epic Mob Battles (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Hunger Games (Minecraft) * YouTuber Challenge Games (Minecraft) * Upside Down Survival (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Race (Minecraft) * The Challenge Games (Minecraft) * Epic Proportions Seasons 1-9 (Minecraft) * Explosive Challenge Games (Minecraft) (presumed retired) * World of Warcraft * Agar.io * Slither.io * Diep.io * Explosive Games (Minecraft) (retired) * Minecraft: Story Mode * The Heist (Minecraft) * Five Nights at Freddy's franchise * Tallcraft Dropper (Minecraft) * Mod Battles (Minecraft) (retired) * Mod Showcase (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mini Games (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mods Vs Maps (Minecraft) (retired) * Trolling Games (Minecraft) (retired) * Epic Jump Maps (Super Mario Bros, Catch Mr. Troll, Christmas Trolling, Halloween Candy) * Henry Stickmin series * Would you Rather (Minecraft) * Crack the ? Series (Minecraft) * Find the Button Maps (Minecraft) * 10 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * 100 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * Minecraft Story Mode * Minecraft Theme Parks (Notch Land, Skytastic, Woosh Games, PopularMMOs Theme Park, P&J Theme Park) * Titanic Roleplay (Minecraft) * Burning Maps (Minecraft) * Runescape * Antlantica * Tera * Pixel Art * Rift * Roblox * Minecraft Fortnite (Minecraft) * Custom Commands (Minecraft) * Do not ?' in Minecraft Series * Training School (Minecraft) * Minecraft Simulators * Lucky Block Bedwars (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Reviews (Minecraft) * Fortnite * Lucky Block House Invaders (Minecraft) * Noob vs Pro (Minecraft) * Bedwars (Minecraft) * Build Battle (Minecraft) * Spot the Troll Slither.io Challenges * Best Rank Challenge. * Over 9000 Challenge. * Leaderboard Challenge. * Most Kills Challenge. * Trap Challenge. * First Place Challenge. * Singing Challenge. Quotes * ''"I can hear you crafting right now." * "There's some sacks over here if you want any. Some ball sacks." * "You will live today" (then types it wrong in the chat) * "The sink could be shipping!!" * "Hey what's going on guys, it's Pat, and welcome back to another Minecraft video! And today, ..." (Intro) * "Sup dudes!" * "Jen, they say you ballin' at this. They also say you fallin' at this." * "Today is a very important today." * "Jen had a victory.....(a long time) ago." * "Jen has to spawn the mobs in." * "Three lives?" * "For a beacon, which cannot come from a well, ..." * "I'm luckying up my blocks." * "No wet beacons!" * "I believe I can fly…" * "I pulled a Jen." * "It is too late to turn back now. I am foxy now." * "Y U NO TAKE BEACON FROM WELL?!" * "Oh my gosh! Captain Cookie is fighting my girlfriend!" * "We all know that Jen watches Dora." * "(Gets a beacon from a lucky block) A BEACON!!" * (Jen gets a beacon) "You drooled on it." * "Jen, I found your mom!" * "Jen, guess what mob we're fighting for today." * "My Tiger JOOOOONES is ready to come out and play." * "I'll give you a hint. (Gives not so helpful hint)" * "Oh my god, you got it wrong!" * "Look it's Doctor Traysaurus!" * (When Jen Wins) "As you guys know, it is all for fun." * (Gets put into water trap but glitches out) "Daver Copperfield-ed it!" * "Opness." * "You killed yourself!" * "I'm sorry mom!" * "Did you just fart?" * (Bedwars) "And make sure to use the enchantment table. (In Weird Voice) Please use me!" * "I'm going shoopin'!" * "Tp to me." * "Ring the bell because it gets kind of lonely." * (A wishing well appears) "Jump right in!" * "I can tell you're lying. You're nose is growing. You're like pistachio." * "I'm drawing the boss for today." * "#Screwed!" * "Jen sneezed me out of the world!" * (Falls into lava trap) "Oh my god, TP to me! There are (various lies) DOWN here!" * "SO SPOOKAY!" * (Gets good stuff) "-Lie- Oh no! I'm doing so bad!" * "-Cough- Subscribe for (random reason)." * "Subscribe/stick around for PROSKILLZ!" * "#ProSkills. Subscribe for skills." * "Subscroob today!!" * "Do you want me do shoot it or do you want me to do it? I mean- wait haha!" * "I'm peacefulling it." * "Jen, I have a gift for you." * "Armageddon?! OH NO!!" * "Let me get my fishing rod. We gotta go fishing for roasted breasts." * "You blew up the beds!" * "Honey Boo Boo! Dinner's ready!" * "Killer bunny? (Gets one-shot by said bunny) OH!!" * "We're at Jen's house." * "I see how it is Jen. I see how it is." * "It is not luck, guys. It is destiny. (Opens a lucky block and gets a giant)" * "I don't wanna go down in history. That's the last thing I want. I don't want to be remembered." * "Jen's the killer in The Crafting Dead." * "-Cough- You're the killer -Cough-." * "KILL THEM ALL!" * "So beefy." * "Keep it on the d-low." * '#BUTTERFINGERS!" '' * "That was a joke!" * "These mobs are farming me!" * "How do you like them apples?" * "Cloud the Savage!" * "The stupid pufferfish put mining fatigue on me!" * "Lucky sword for the ow!" * (action) (something) into the subscribe button today! (If alive) But don't hurt it!! Don't hurt the/your (various thing) * PopularMMOs says "Button" in a weird way to imitate Jen. (Find the Button Series) * (When jumpscared) "AAAHHHH." * "I'm panicking so bad!" * Jen: "I saw it, it said troll furnace!" Pat: "No it said yellow furnace!" *''Jen: "Toodles?" Pat: "I typed it on accident!"'' * "You just Kim Kardashian me!" * "Ice Cream Pen... Pengoins..." * "So Just Say Helkfro!!" * "''OH MY GOD, JEN! THE HOUSE!!"'' * "Whu..., wut are you doing?!" * "You thought that this holiday was all about you?" * '' "Botton?"'' * "We cannot use lucky potions or enchanted golden apples because they are too overpenis." * "YOU BOOTIED ME OFF THE EDGE!!!" * "Skill in gaming is like skill in cooking. You can always order from a restaurant." Trivia * Pat got married to Jen in May 2015, after a year of Jen being his fiancé. In March of 2019 he got a divorce claiming "they both deserve to be happy," also announcing they will continue to record together and find other people in their lives. They announced the information in late May. **On May 25, 2019, Pat released a YouTube video stating he and Jen decided to separate for multiple reasons, including that Jen would like to have children while Pat does not. He stated that him and Jen will continue to make videos together, but will no longer live together, and will start to see other people. They had been making this decision for at least one year, until months ago they officially decided to end their relationship, and were prepared to announce it to their viewers when they were no longer upset about the decision. * Pat and Jen first met each other during high school when doing community service for a local animal shelter. He is also interrupted more than once in every video he's in by Jen. Sometimes he also speaks in an annoying voice when he's either imitating Jen or Cloud or any person they encounter in Minecraft. They got a new cat named Cloud after they returned their previous cat Alice to their local pet shelter. * Pat earned an undergraduate degree in psychology. * Pat's earliest videos featured the game Runescape. He also played Atlantica, Tera, Rift, World of Warcraft, and more. * Pat was born in Connecticut and is a Sagittarius. * Pat and Jen's favorite YouTuber is someone named Nerd Alert. * He has a second channel under the username PatVsTheWorld where he competed against the viewers in challenges. *Pat has a third channel called dungeonnoobadventure with his old vids that he was too embarrassed to post on his normal channel. **However on both these channels he has only 3 videos and has not posted on either in 5 years. * Pat's skin is based on the Lich King from World of Warcraft. * Pat and Jen hid in the closet during a hurricane in October 2016, which was assumed to be Hurricane Matthew. ** A year later, they hid in Jen's closet during Hurricane Irma. *Pat's father is named Bill, and he is 70 years old. *He is a shy person. *In a video reacting to funny test answers, Pat had read a racial slur not knowing how it's currently used. He apologized on Twitter and stated that "when he was younger, the word meant 'friend'." However, the clip of Pat using the word did not gain attention that other YouTubers would receive, and many of his viewers dismissed it. *Pat started a new YouTube channel with Crainer, as Pat stated in one of his videos. *On December 3, 2019, YouTube did a subscriber purge removing fake/spam subscribers. As a result, the PopularMMOs channel dropped below 17 million subscribers. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 10, 2014. *2 million subscribers: October 1, 2014. *3 million subscribers: January 15, 2015. *4 million subscribers: April 8, 2015. *5 million subscribers: July 15, 2015. *6 million subscribers: October 26, 2015. *7 million subscribers: February 22, 2016. *8 million subscribers: June 10, 2016. *9 million subscribers: September 19, 2016. *10 million subscribers: December 28, 2016. *11 million subscribers: March 11, 2017. *12 million subscribers: July 11, 2017. *13 million subscribers: December 11, 2017. *14 million subscribers: March 17, 2018. *15 million subscribers: July 20, 2018. *16 million subscribers: January 1, 2019. *17 million subscribers: November 27, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: October 22, 2014. *2 billion video views: March 15, 2015. *3 billion video views: July 7, 2015. *4 billion video views: November 6, 2015. *5 billion video views: March 6, 2016. *6 billion video views: July 8, 2016. *7 billion video views: November 25, 2016. *8 billion video views: March 20, 2017. *9 billion video views: July 19, 2017. *10 billion video views: December 7, 2017. *11 billion video views: April 24, 2018. *12 billion video views: October 4, 2018. *13 billion video views: June 15, 2019. Gallery PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen.jpg|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen PopularMMOs and Cloud.jpg|PopularMMOs and his cat, Cloud PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 3.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 2.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Hawaii.jpg|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen in Hawaii PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Sunglasses.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen Wedding.png|PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen's Wedding PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 2.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen 3.jpg PopularMMOs and Cloud.jpg PopularMMOs and GamingWithJen.jpg PopularMMOs and Kitty.jpg download (27).jpeg|Lich King english_bulldog_puppies_running.jpg__425x318_q90_crop_subsampling-2_upscale.jpg|PopularMMOS's puppies Bongo,Kami,Popo and Poko PopularMMOs.jpeg rowr.jpeg adorbs.jpg '''This page was created on January 10, 2014 by Seemmetor. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views